Analysis of the Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP) data continues in the area of maternal infection. (The CPP is a prospective study of approximately 60,000 gravidae and the follow-up of their children through the seventh year of life). The relationship of maternal infection during pregnancy with the later status of the child is being examined using both clinical and serologically confirmed infections in the mother.